The Contractor shall undertake performance of a clinical trial to evaluate the safety and efficacy of an investigational antiepileptic drug (ADD 94057) in a minimum of 8 patients with therapy-resistant partial seizures. This contract is one of two centers that will participate in this trial. A total of 16 patients shall be studied. Patients shall undergo a single dose pharmacokinetic study, a 32-day baseline period, followed by six, 5-week, double-blind treatment periods.